


Time of Peace

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Time of Peace

Draco wasn't one for peaceful introspection but occasionally, when no one was watching, he did take a moment to reflect on how very fortunate he was.

His father avoided Azkaban primarily due to the fact that Draco's mother had the support of Harry Potter and that spoke volumes in the immediate post-war era. 

Speaking of Harry Potter….

Draco rolled toward the man next to him in bed. He wrapped his arms around Harry, body warm from sleep. His rising cock nestled between Harry's cheeks. 

"Mmm." Harry began to stir and Draco put all thoughts of war, and peace, behind him.

" _When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace._ "  
–Jimi Hendrix


End file.
